What's your story, morning glory?
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: set in 1935, America, The depression, mobsters, bootleggers, and scandal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A cigarette burns, the tobacco crackles as the smoke swirls with an inhale, minute flakes of ash flutters downward, a drawn out exhale catches the attention of the shadowy figures occupying the dimly lit bar. Curious eyes veiled by fedoras takes a gander, nothing of interest, they, once again, loose themselves within their drink. The cigarette flickers, the burning ash brightening as the smoker takes another long drag, lips puckered as smoke bellows out, polluting the dank air. A brow raises, a challenge or in significance, or perhaps, curiosity.

"Murder you say?" Another drag of the cigarette, accompanied with a sharp exhale. Lips turned up, as the body leans back; casting the smoking dark featured man deeper in shadows. His eyes travelled his inquisitors frame, searching.

"Yes, murder. And you are the last documented person to see him alive, so, Vegeta; care to tell your side of the story?"

Vegeta scoffs, sitting himself up, he pulls one more deep inhale of the poisonous smoke, sucking it in deep, before blowing it out and quickly out the burning cancerous stick. "If I'm a suspect, shouldn't we be doing this in a more private setting…" Vegeta paused, flashed a grin. "What should I call you? Copper, Dick, or Gumshoe?" Vegeta leaned in, crossing his arms on the table, a hand toying with a glass of straight gin. "What do you prefer?"

"I prefer the correct term, Detective."

Vegeta smirked. "Huh, the unimaginative sorts are we. I bet you do things by the book at all times. You're hard boiled aren't you?"

"I'm not here for entertainment, Vegeta. I'm looking for some answers," The detective snagged a hold of Vegeta's collar pulling him in with a snarl. "and I hear talk that you got some questions that need answering, by me, understand."

Vegeta pulled away, scoffing off the detective's threats. A match lit his face, and another cigarette burned. "When I left he was breathing fine."

"I want details Vegeta, why, where, how, and when."

Vegeta raised a playful brow. "All in that exact order?"

"Don't get smart with me; I am not in the mood."

Vegeta shrugged, "I guess this means you won't be buying me a strong drink of hooch." Vegeta chuckled at the leveled glare he received. "Very well, I'll tell you everything you want to know," Vegeta leaned over the table, the detective meeting him halfway. "I got a room up top,"

"Why the privacy, Vegeta, If you ain't got nothing to hide?"

Vegeta's lids dropped. "Let's just say, it's a manner of secretive sensitivity."

The detective's lip twitched as his brows furrowed in slight confusion. Vegeta chuckled, quirking his lip, flashing a few white teeth. "Surprised," His chuckle grew. "I'm quite a smart feller', shocking, I know." Vegeta pushed himself away from the table, finishing his gin, and leaving the cigarette to burn away in the ashtray.

On their trek up the darken stairway, the steps groaned from the weight, the dim lights flickered, its faint yellow bulb generating bulky stirring shadows. The walls poorly painted, the flower printed wall paper peeling from its corners, curving in on itself; as if trying to run away from the dank building. The detective shuddered at the squander of the place, cringing at the idea of the condition of this man's room.

Vegeta threw a quick glance back at the man trailing him, "My stop." Vegeta fished the key from his pocket; unlocking the door and tossing it wide open to allow the man behind him in.

The detective grinned, "I insist that the owner lead the way."

Vegeta cocked a brow. "Hm, a man whom don't turn his back on another."

"Something I've learnt the hard way."

Vegeta smirked. "I bet, your line of work don't seem to cater to many friends." Vegeta led the way in, sliding off his jacket and fedora onto the old creaky chair by the bed.

The man of the law step in, closing and locking the door, he saw Vegeta stiffen at the sound. "I guess in your line of work, Vegeta, you always have to be scared, not many friends." He took in the room, taking inventory of everything, scoffing slightly at the décor, reminding him more of a sleazily room in a brothel, red, lots of red splashed everywhere.

Vegeta shrugged off the white dress shirt leaving only his white undershirt and the straps of his suspenders. He nodded to a chair in the corner. "Take a seat, detective."

Vegeta moved over to his record player, taking a quick glance over the records, he chose something that tickled his fancy.

"I ain't here for a party, Vegeta." He took his seat, looking out the window.

"I don't like people listening in, nor, do I enjoy the sounds of the gals in the other rooms knocking boots with their johns. I don't suppose you want to hear it?"

"No. I suppose not."

"Good." Vegeta placed the needle on the flat black disc. "I hope you don't have a problem with the colored canary Bessie Smith." Vegeta smiled to himself. "Or is Artie Shaw more of your kind of platter?" Vegeta turned and spread his arms like a banner. "Let me guess, Artie Shaw, Nightmare. Make you feel plenty rugged, eh, dicky." Vegeta closed his eyes, chuckling at the glare he knew he was getting. "Personally, I enjoy"

"Enough, Vegeta, you wanted your privacy, you got it. Now answer my questions."

Vegeta shrugged, "Ask away."

The detective sat straighter, note pad in hand. "How do you know the victim? What was your relationship with Mr. Goku Son?"

Vegeta looked out the window, "Well, at first meeting we were hardly friends, until we warmed up to each other."

"So you guys didn't like one another at first. Why, what happened? And I want all the details, Vegeta, do not omit anything."

Vegeta rested his chin on a fist. He smiled broadly as a particular song by his lovely colored canary played. "It was the fall of 1927, on the bad side of the town. Eight years ago, that's when I first met the man, and as I said, we didn't get along. I was operating a small clip joint business, minor stuff, some hooch, jazz, a little gambling; just something to make life easy, and Goku, well he was muscling into my business. We feuded, trying to buy up property, muscle businesses for protection payments, we did it all. But no matter how hard I tired, it always seemed Goku was there first, and before I knew it, he owned almost the whole damn district." Vegeta smiled, fishing out a cigarette. "I was going to put a hit out on the bastard."

"You were going to have him killed." The detective's brow rose.

"Yes, I was planning to have him killed, of spring the same year, but, as I said. It seemed he was always ahead of me. Goku and five of his men came knocking down my office door." Vegeta sighed and took a haul of his cigarette. "he should have killed me that day, we were rival business men, yet, he held out his hand," Vegeta gently laughed to himself. "and I swear, at that moment, I thought I was going to go sleeping with the fishes, but no, not Goku. He let me keep my life, and ran me out of the business, taking over my joint and property. I hated the fuck for sometime after that, left only with a few Lincolns in my pocket and the clothes on my back, pulling petty cons to survive."

"It doesn't sound like to me you were friends, more like you got a reason to murder."

Vegeta sighed. "Indeed, but you didn't let me finish. It's rude to cut in, you know." Vegeta flashed a smirk. "It was a few years later I saw him again, summer of 29', Bessie was in town, I'll never forget it, she was singing 'Nobody knows you when you're down and out', I was at the bar enjoying a damn good scotch when I seen him again. Now, on first sight, he made my scotch taste bitter…

"_She's singing your tune Vegeta." Goku leaned against the bar, a glass held loosely as his attention was solely on the seated man. _

_Vegeta growled in his own glass, eyes like a predator. "Come to rub it in?" _

_Goku shrugged. "Not really. I came for the music; I didn't expect you to be here." Goku gave Vegeta a look over. "Isn't this swanky place out of your price range?" _

_If looks could kill, Goku would be incinerated to smoldering ashes. "That is none of your concern." _

"_Working the trade?" Goku inquired._

_Vegeta nearly turned red from the audacity of Goku's statement. "How dare you, I am no protsy, taking johns for money!" Vegeta hissed under his breath. _

_Goku chuckled light heartily. "Take it easy, it was only a joke."_

_Vegeta snarled. "Well sorry if I don't find being accused of being a prostitute humorous." _

_Goku held his hands up in surrender. "Forgive, I was trying to lighten the mood with a joke." Goku looked Vegeta over once again, taking on a more serious attitude. "But really Vegeta, what are you doing for work now?" _

_Vegeta screwed up his lips, adverting his attention to the stage, watching the band sway as they played, still dwarfed by Bessie's soul filled voice. "Nothing." He whispered._

_Goku almost didn't catch the answer from his former rival. He licked his lips, as he looked over Vegeta for the third time. "If you're interested I got something of an opening, and I think you would be a good fit for the job." _

_Vegeta growled, slamming his drink down. "I am no charity case." He turned fully on Goku. "You can take it and shove it, Goku; I got better things to do." _

_Goku sighed, catching Vegeta's upper arm as he tried to stomp away. "Like what? Go back to your cold shoebox with an empty stomach and sleep on a hard floor." Vegeta's eyes flashed with fury. "I'm offering you some damn good greenery, and a warm bed to lay your head." _

_Vegeta mulled over it for a few minutes. "Where you want me to be?" _

_Goku smiled. "Down by the docks, 11 tonight." _

"_I'll be there." Vegeta shrugged off Goku's hand._

_Goku grinned. "Don't forget a scarf, gets cold down there." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You went to the docks then, what was the job?"

Vegeta leaned back against the bed post, arms and legs crossed as his attention focused towards the window, the city lights glittering, yet his body was there though his mind wandered, reliving the night he became one of Goku's trigger men. He sighed, taking a drink. "What do you think, detective. The usual, raid a few shipments, pick up supplies, bootlegging isn't all that easy, you gotta' have supplies, or you ain't got any buyers. Simple. Although it was my first time getting my hands dirty. I got a whole new respect for grunts, thanks to Goku."

"Much easier getting respectful employment." The detective grumbled.

Vegeta smiled, shrugging. "Ha, making .15 cents an hour, breaking your back in a sweat shop. Becoming like one of those mindless saps. I did better with cons any day; at least it got me a hot meal a day." Vegeta tapped his pack, took a look within seeing it empty, and grumbled as he crumbled it, tossing it to an unforgiving corner to rot. "Where was I again?"

"You did a job for, Goku, and now you were going to tell me how you guys became best of buddies."

Vegeta snorted, and shook his head. "I wouldn't say 'best of buddies', detective, more like… no, that's going ahead." Vegeta slid down the post, sitting down on the mattress. "I was running with the boys, never seen much of Goku then, only on payday. I preferred it like that, I was still sore at the man, but didn't complain when I got my share. It was only a few months in working for the guy that I started seeing him more often. Little did I realize, I didn't see much of him, but he kept an eye on me, at all times."

"Makes sense, you both were rivaling businesses, and as you said, you were still pretty sore." The detective leaned back in his chair.

Vegeta scoffed humorously. "As did I."

The detective moved in, "What do you mean?"

"I thought the same when I realized how closely he was watching me. But, I'll get to that soon enough." Vegeta stood, turning back to his small dresser. "Drink?"

"Sure, I got a feeling I might need a stiff drink."

Vegeta laughed; a good natured one. "Ah, from a man whom doesn't turn his back to another, you trust me enough to give you a drink." Vegeta poured two glasses, offering the other to the lawman with a raised brow. "It could be a Micky Finn."

The detective returned the raised brow, "I don't think you be the drugging sort."

"Ah, only the sort to stab you in the back?" Vegeta smirked, taking a sip from his drink. "Or could it be, you're starting to think good of me?"

The detective shook his head lightly with a smile of his own, "Maybe…" taking a sip of his drink, the liquid amber burned his throat and chest; in the best way possible. "Now, let's get back to it." The detective passed a look over his notes. "You said he was watching you carefully, due to your past relation as rivals."

"Yes and no…" Vegeta sat down once again; his shoulders slightly slumped as a small shiver ran up his spine. "I knew he was watching me after awhile, and slowly as the days went by, I was finding myself interacting with him more often. Interactions that would seem normal, discussing plans, drop offs and pick ups, certain men that need a talking to, watching over the establishment. Yet, they were peculiar, queer."

"What do you mean, Vegeta?"

"It was the way he would talk to me that was strange, the way he looked at me. Not the kind of look a boss gives one of his Brunos, or a past rival." Vegeta sighed; it seemed a great weight was placed upon him.

"You're losing me, Vegeta…"

_Vegeta leaned against the railing of the Gin-Mill, ladies and gents dancing and drinking their merriment. Vegeta's sights caught on a particular dame serving the hooch, her breast pressed tightly against her chest, pushing up, giving him a wonderful view, her eyes the deepest blue, even vibrant in such a dingy place. _

_ "Vegeta, come into my office. Boys you can leave your post." Goku gave a quick glance over the broad Vegeta was staring at, and scoffed lightly. _

_ "Boss, we can't leave you with any guards. Ya' need protection." A bulky dimwitted Bruno stammered._

_ Vegeta chuckled, as Goku huffed, giving a damn good hard look at the lackey. "Well then, stand at the bottom of the steps, and don't let no one up, but get yer' ass away from my door." Goku turned, leaving the door open as he moved further in the office. _

_ Vegeta took a last quick glance over to the servicing dame before pushing off the railing. "So, what do you want me for?" _

_ Goku chuckled, shaking his head. "Still not calling me boss, Vegeta." _

_ Vegeta found a perfectly good wall to lean against, as he studied Goku. "Hasn't gotten me in trouble yet, so, I figure, why not?"_

_ "One day Vegeta, that smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble." Goku, looked over the spread of papers on his desk, and with a coy raise of a brow he beckoned Vegeta over. "Going to come over here for a little gander, Vegeta?" _

_ Vegeta furrowed his brows, confused as to why Goku was speaking to him so playfully. "I'm not entirely sure I want to…" _

_ "Don't be so timid, makes you look like a shy doll." Goku smiled, giving Vegeta a glance, crooking his finger in a come closer motion. _

_ Vegeta all but growled, nearly kicking off the wall he moved in closer, with weariness. As he got to the desk, he looked over the papers, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, nothing left undone; which confused him all the more. Vegeta quirked a brow to Goku, stumbled slightly, thrown off balance by how much closer he was - more than he needed to be. "What do you need my help with?" _

_ Goku grinned, moving in closer, his hand sneaking and slithering behind Vegeta's back going noticed, until Vegeta felt it grip the back of his neck, his chest swelled with panic, believing this was it, this was when Goku drove a knife in his guts. Instead what happen was anything but. _

_ Goku hauled him in, smashing their chests together, crushing and grinding their groins simultaneously. Vegeta froze, body shocked by the very much masculine frame held him close like he was some kind of dame, he titled his head up, questioning with his eyes. Lips crashed against his own, dominating and overpowering his smaller frame, Vegeta let loose a muffled shout, his hands finding perch on Goku's strong chest and pushed with all he had, adrenaline pumping, ready to fight. _

_ Goku snaked his large free hand on Vegeta's hip, pulling him in closer, slipping over to the struggling man's firm tight backside, his arm barring Vegeta in, leaving no room for any give. His hand wandered feeling and groping the firm glutes. His lips devouring the smaller man he held tightly, pausing only to pant, sucking in Vegeta's panic breaths. His groin tighten from Vegeta's struggling squirming, feeling their chests rub together igniting a friction within him. His hand moved up from his prisoner's neck into thick raven hair, fisting the strands he pulled Vegeta's head back, nuzzling his face in the other's neck, breathing in his cool musky cologne, he lightly bit at the neck exposed to him, until a fist made contact with his temple. _

_ Goku cussed as he stumbled back, palm rubbing the abused area. "Little bitch." _

_ Vegeta was heaving at this point, his body shaking, his fists balled and ready. "You fucking, gunsel!" Vegeta slowly backed off, his backside to the wall, keeping a sharp eye on Goku, ready to run and never look back. _

_ Goku stood straight, a look of utter fury crossed his eyes at the insult. He licked his lips, still tasting Vegeta. "Tell no one." _

_ "What that you're a pansy fruit! Cause trust me, I ain't telling no one I had another man's tongue down my throat." Vegeta growled, his body still shaking with adrenaline. _

_ Goku smiled, and nodded towards Vegeta's crotch. "You sure you're not that way inclined, Vegeta?" _

_ It was only then he realized his groin was throbbing; he didn't need to look down to see the evidence; he felt sickened, his stomach turned violently, felt the acidic burn in his chest travelling up. He felt for the door knob, quickly turning it, opening the door, never letting Goku out of his sights. "I am not…" _

_ Goku tilted his head, somber. "As I said Vegeta, tell no one, or I'll ensure you are muted." Vegeta tilted his chin up, scowling and challenging. Goku smirked. "Oh, and please do remember, you got a job to do tomorrow night," Goku's smile dropped. "and you better be there, Vegeta."_

_ Vegeta shut the door behind him, and didn't look back as he all but ran from the establishment, not even taking a quick glance at the woman who caught and held his attention for some time. _

The detective looked at Vegeta, unsure what to make of it. Vegeta just downed the rest of his drink, going back for another, finding a loose cigarette amongst the junk, with a smile he curbed his craving, lightening it up and taking a long drag from the harsh old tobacco.

"Vegeta, so far, all you have been giving me is reasons as to why you would have him murdered, and not helping your case of being innocent at all." The lawman tapped his notes, looking them over again; any one could look them over and find countless reasons as to why Vegeta would have that man killed. "You better have some real damn compelling evidence that would beg to differ."

Vegeta shook his head, "That I do, detective. That I do." Vegeta sat in his spot, his body leaned against the pole, as he smoked his cigarette, drink held in his other hand. "However, it seems you're going to have another reason as to why I would have that man killed before you understand why I wouldn't."

**Okay, so I am using a lot of slang from the 30's, and you are able to look them up, man everything is on google, lol. So I fixed up what I can in the first chapter, sorry, I was drinking whiskey late in the night and listening to some Bessie smith, so it inspired me, as well as my crummy mood and situation, but, enough of that. Thanks for reading, and rating my fanfiction, I know I ain't the easiest writer to read. This fic will be only a few chapters. **

**Reviews adultfanfiction**

**Animeslave- Thank you my dear lovely, xoxo, and per usual you're going to have to wait and see ;) but don't worry this one isn't going to be a long fic. **

**Fanfiction – **

**Nancy103 – Thank you for the review, and I am happy you are liking the way I am writing this fic. **

** – Thank you, hope you enjoy how it turns out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"It was an uneasy time then, although I kept my mouth shut about it." Vegeta flashed a grin. "I like livin' and I damn well wasn't going to tell anyone about it. I wasn't going to have my manhood questioned." He looked over to the lawman and chuckled. "I guess that's the stigma of all men, their manhood, don't you agree, detective?"

The man's cheeks colored, fidgeting in his seat under the dark gaze. "I have no idea what you mean."

Vegeta smiled widely; almost cruelly. "I think you do, detective. Men strut about, boasting about the many dames they bedded, how many hearts they broken, all to make themselves appear more… masculine. Big macho guys who can beat ten men at a time, yet, under the covers, when no one is listening, they're taking cock."

The man growled, cheeks burning. "Like I said, Vegeta, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Vegeta laughed heartily. "Coy." He all but purred deep from his throat. "As I was saying." Vegeta cracked a few joints, lolling his head from side to side, working out the stiffness. "Goku kept me close by, possibly to make sure I don't talk secret tales, or maybe he just liked me that much." Vegeta winked. "Nothing really out of the ordinary happened, so, as such, I started to feel comfortable. And like most men in my position, I had something on the bastard, good blackmail material, wouldn't you agree?"

"I believe so, but what did you do with that information, Vegeta?"

"Ha, believe it or not, detective, nothing at all." With a miniscule shake of his head, in shame or guilt, whom truly knew, he carried on. "Anything I had planned never came into fruition."

_Vegeta balanced the expensive cigar between pinched lips, fat and pungent, the unique flavor stained his mouth. Eye's sharp, watching for little twinges from his competitors, any sign of deceit, as his fingers wrapped the top of his neatly folded cards; arrogance and confidence, traits which has kept him alive. With a tip of his chair, he kicked back watching one of the men sweat under his gaze. "All right boys, do or die, show em'." _

_ Goku watched his interest intensely, a dark haired beauty draped against his side, seated comfortably on his lap. He felt the plump rump, as his eyes greedily consumed his old rival; the man's cockiness was legendary, and desiring. _

_ The men at the table grumbled, high stakes games were never truly promising, especially when you played with a table shark. Vegeta laughed heartily, no remorse. "Royal flush, boys." Gathering the loot with victorious hilarity. "Maybe next time I'll take it easy on you poor saps."_

_ "Really, Vegeta taking it easy on anybody seems like a big stretch to me." Goku smirked, fiddling a coin between his fingers. _

_ "With the right words and body language, you can make anyone believe just about anything." Vegeta retorted, counting his loot airily. _

_ "Very true, even make someone believe they have their loyalty, in which case, it's far from the truth." Goku's smirk fell, cutting eyes took Vegeta in. "Boys, leave us." He turned his attention to the dame on his lap, giving a playful nip to her lip and a pat on her rear. "Moll, leave the big boys to play." _

_ She giggled, batting her eyes like a young fresh school girl gaining the attention of the high school jock. "Before you go sweet-cheeks, pour us a good stiff drink." _

_ "Anything for you, big boy." _

_ Vegeta sneered, revolted by the woman's childish shameless flirting, preferring his women bold and hard accompanied with wits to challenge him, not that airy dimwitted horse. _

_ "Lets go a few rounds, put down some real wagers. You game, Vegeta?" Goku kicked back, looking as arrogant, looking like a man that wasn't going to lose, a man without fear nor concern. "That is, of course, if you ain't too afraid to take on your boss."_

_ Vegeta eyed the woman as she approached, leaving Goku's glass with a kiss, swaying the hips her mother had blessed her, a gentle hand trailing down his bicep, with a scoff and internal chuckle Vegeta shook his head, the woman's attempts were deaf to Goku. Which to Vegeta, was a crying shame, not because of her beauty, no, the man's attention was still locked onto him. He snagged the glass, with a dismissive mutter, turning his head from the woman. A hot breath, her lips brushing gently against his ear. "Tough guy." She whispered to him, her giggle soft and obnoxious. He shuddered minutely, scowling. He let her mocking words go; after all, she was Goku's moll. _

_ "She's a looker ain't she? She was just a small town gal looking for a swell fella' to sweep her off her feet." Goku grinned, as his good little dame turned the lock, sealing the door with a soft click, his grin grew into a smile as Vegeta stiffened at the sound. _

_ Vegeta lifted his glass taking a generous swallow of his drink, watching Goku over the rim of his glass. "Fancy that, and she found you. Now how did that happen?" _

_ Goku moved in close over the table, like a man telling secrets. "It wasn't that long ago, I found her standing" _

_ Vegeta lifted a dismissive hand. "Oh yes, that's right. I don't care."_

_ Goku only chuckled, while other men would have lost that hand for such outward disregard and disrespect. Goku lifted his cup and tilted it to Vegeta in a toast. "I do must commend you on your bravery, although, I think it is more of your smart mouth, which I have told you before." He took a sip and watched intensely as Vegeta returned the action. "It's going to get you in trouble one day." _

_ Vegeta only shrugged, downing his drink, making a show of it; slamming down the glass he almost gagged from the burn racing down his throat to settle in his belly, hiding the action with a throat clearing; Goku was not fooled. _

_ "So Vegeta, you ready to play?"_

_ "I really don't like your tone, Goku, it could be understood poorly." _

_ Goku snickered, dealing the cards with near expertise. "Got a big wager for you." _

_ "Yeah, and what's that?" Vegeta didn't like this; he got a bad sensation in his gut, twisting and nagging. _

_ "I know you don't wanna be just a grunt working for me, and I know you got ambitions. You want what you had, your little swanky clip-joint."_

_ Vegeta sat slightly straighter, mentally cussed himself, the slight show of eagerness didn't go unnoticed. "What of it?" _

_ Goku could read men and women alike, a trait needed in his kind of profession, and Vegeta was no different, no matter how much he tried to remain indifferent to the world – he could read him, and read him well at that. "You win; it's yours once again, to do whatever you wish. Hell, you can take the blue eyed dame with you to fuck for all I care." _

_ Vegeta raised a brow, his heart jumped a few paces. "Really, all mine, no protection payments to you, or cuts?" _

_ Goku leaned into his chair and shrugged. "Of course, all yours." He smirked watching Vegeta debate the idea. _

_ "And if I lose?" _

_ "Well, I'm sure you can take a guess." Goku winked making the other man cringe at the mere thought of 'what' he had in mind. _

_ He mulled over the idea, looped it in his head, jumbling it together; making him feel, foggy… "You do realize, I haven't lost a game tonight." _

_ "All the more incentive to go for it, wouldn't you agree?" Goku retorted, "Although, if you are scared your luck has run out, the door is just behind you. I wouldn't look down at you, if you ran, I would kinda' understand really, after"_

_ "Deal the fucking cards, Goku."_

_ The cards dealt and passed faces hard and stony. Each flick of a card made new pairs, different moves, and different plays. Both men facing off in the greatest game in bluffing, much like two quarrelling vultures fighting over a carcass, picking and squawking. "Too much heat for you, Goku?" _

_ Goku smiled with a leer. "Really, I'm not the one sweating." _

_ Vegeta frowned, feeling the sweat run the side of his temple; cold and clammy. He noticed his throat tighten from dryness; he shouldn't have drank so much, the alcohol making his mind fuzzy and his body numb, yet, through the muckiness, he held his card handling wits, slipping cards from his hand into the sleeve, replacing them. "It's warm." _

_ Goku laughed, oh how he enjoyed Vegeta's snarky humor. "Must be." _

_ He didn't like the look over he kept getting, nor did he enjoy the way Goku licked his lips with such a concentrated stare, reminded him too much of a predator watching prey. He reached out about to gather his addiction closer, hoping a cigarette would help clear his head and calm his strangely active nerves; however he missed. _

_ "Now or never, Vegeta, show your cards." _

_ Vegeta lifted his swaying head to the best of his abilities, the alcohol getting the better of him; it wouldn't stop his cockiness, he won't allow Goku to know, couldn't let him know how impaired he really was. He dropped his cards face up, spreading them out sloppily. "Four aces. I guess I win." _

_ "Funny…" Goku laid his hand down with much more elegance, one at a time, showing off the same set. "I got the same thing, strange really, since there's only one book of cards." _

_ Vegeta felt his chest hard against the table, and realized he was nearly spread over it. He looked over and sneered, his arm hanging loosely at his side. "Fucking, cheat." _

_ Goku chuckled, standing from his chair. "That's the thing isn't it, when you get two notorious cheats in a game of hold em', there's only one way to truly win, isn't there?" _

_ "And that is?" Vegeta slurred, a overwhelming panic came over him, his heart thundered, and lung constricted._

_ Goku stepped away from the table; moving in. "Always be one step ahead, Vegeta."_

_ "Poison…" Vegeta whispered from numb lips, feeling his body shutting down. _

_ Goku shook his head, lost to Vegeta as his eyes begun close. "No, Vegeta, not poison." Goku shuddered as his hand weaved into Vegeta's hair, feeling the texture between his finger tips. "No a sedative still being tested, Rohypnol, it takes 10 to 20 minutes to take effect, depending on the amount. Thought you would last for another 15 minutes, but than again, you were drinking." Goku knelt down, his hand trailing down Vegeta's back, feeling the relaxed muscles against his palm; his lips brushing against Vegeta's ear, and chuckled as Vegeta growled weakly. He tongued the shell, breathing hotly, his voice light and dark. "Don't worry doll, I'll take good care of you." _

**Ah, another chapter added. **

**Reviews fanfiction**

**Nancy – You are very much welcomed, thank you gald you enjoyed it ;)**

**Morisako83 – I appreciate the 30's music, and film. It was the music that inspired me to write a fic set in this era. Glad you like it. Thanks **

**Arvan82 – Happy you like it ;) Here's some more. Thank you**

**DBZrocks153 – Thank you XD**

**Cara2012 – Ah thank you my beautiful betrothed dame, Muah, hahaha **

**Adultfanfiction **

**Animeslave18 – Sorry ****…. But I'll try to make it a smexy short fic…. (its never wise to upset a future wife hehe) Muahah I have the power! *insert apology here, for my weirdness* Thank for the review and love muah.**

**Macha – o.0 okay, so I honestly don't know what to say, Macha… *Faints* Love your work, like… a lot. Thank you very much for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_ Vegeta felt groggy, head spinning like a merry-go-round, consciousness' slipping in and out, his body lax against soft sheets. He paused, sheets... he opened a heavy lid taking in the new surroundings to the best of his abilities as the drug slowly crawled away from his system, shifting he felt the cool glide of silk at his back. _

_ "Relax doll, you'll make yourself sick from doing too much. Just take your time, let it leave your system." _

_ Shifting to the voice ahead, he made out the large shape of a man, watched as the blurred figure came into view; growled. His memory of drinks, cards, and smoke sunk in; he was mickied. "What did you do to me, you fuck?" _

_ Goku's chortle was light as it was dark, moving in on the prone man laying on the bed, his finger tips ghosting over exposed flesh. _

_ Vegeta panicked, shifting from his spot, pushing away; only there was no give. He tugged and pulled with the laughable strength he had, the binds unmoving. Vegeta snarled at the man moving in, seating himself at his hip, his quite bare hip. He choked on a breath, the realization setting in, bound, naked, and was for sometime unconscious under the care of a pervert. "You… you…" The horror of his predicament robbed him of speech, his eyes wide, body coming to life with a jolt of revulsion and fright._

_ Goku shook his head, his hand busying itself, trailing along the cool flesh of hardened muscle. "Do you feel fucked, Vegeta?" Laying his hand flat against the heaving chest, he felt the tremors of Vegeta's body vibrate against his palm, he stroked and soothed as you would a timid cat. "Trust me; I haven't done anything to you, __**yet**__." _

_ Goku smiled, moving to straddle the frozen body beneath him, his hands running up the tense arms, pausing only to squeeze the flexed biceps, groaned deep from his chest from the profound need this man ignited in him, how long he watched this man from afar, admiring the body, staring into those dark bottomless eyes filled of fervor for more in life, a hunger he wanted to taste. He wanted to experience those lips once again, he wanted to savor the taste and feel, wanted to know Vegeta's unique flavor at orgasm, but, he knew, cornered animals attack with what they had left, and he wasn't willing to be bitten in defense. Goku's hands cupped Vegeta's jaw, their eyes locked, his heat dropped a fraction from seeing fear in those dark eyes, voided of the fiery passion he loved, stroked the strong narrow chin with his thumbs, lovingly. "You see, Vegeta, I do not enjoy it when my partner is knocked out, and I don't like rape." _

_ Ah, and there it was; those fearful eyes darkened, the fire that had attracted him for so long taking shape. The rage and spitefulness he longed for returning in fervor. _

_ Like a raging animal Vegeta bucked, snarled and growled. "Really, and what the fuck do you think you're doing right now!" With more urgency he tried to buck off the man on him. "Cause' I know I ain't interested, and damn well didn't fucking bind myself to your fucking bed!"_

_ Goku stroked Vegeta's dark raven hair, soothing the seething man, shushing him gently, leaning in close, though not close enough for an attack from those luxuriant lips, his voice hushed like a prayer. "Believe me, Vegeta, it won't be rape." Vegeta would have loved to beg to differ, if only he wasn't so confounded by the other. _

_Goku moved with practiced elegance, gentle, leisurely taking his time; romancing. Gliding fingertips were like phantom breezes against the cool skin, travelling from neck to hip, ghostly brushing against flat dark nipple; each touch formed goosebumps on the flesh of his intended. He laid gentle lazy kisses on the sculpted chest, feeling the muscles and dips against his lips, breathing in the scent of the man, taking in his very essence. Not knowing if he wished to savor this moment or drown himself to it, and like a martyr he held himself back, he needed this man spread before him to reciprocate, to give him his fire, his want. _

_The body before him remains stiff, unresponsive, but Goku knew, that wouldn't be for much longer, with aggression he took a flat nip into his heated mouth, swirling his tongue, pressing it in, grinned delightedly at the first surprised sound coming from those tasteful lips. His hand joining the fray, slightly twisted and pinched the other to attention, felt Vegeta's groin shift away; he wasn't having it, pressing his hips down, grinding his blood filled cock against Vegeta's unresponsive one. He took the nipple between his teeth, gently dragging out, chuckled when he felt Vegeta's soft cock twitch. _

"_S…stop this… please." _

"_No." A simple question, a simple answer. "You're beginning to like this." _

_Vegeta swallowed, hard truths never went down easy. He could feel his nerves with an intensity he had not before, those big hands stirring things within him, touching him in a way he never been touched before; usually he's the one touching women in that manner. Still the fear lingered, the shame, he couldn't do this, he was a man and a real man does not bed other men, leave alone being the one who takes it up the ass, yet, something primal was trying to breech the surface, deep in the dark places of his mind whispered 'more'. _

_His heart jumped and raced as he watched Goku's head, and felt the strong body above him slide down. His skin prickled and heated when strong deft hands groped his inner thighs, pushing them apart; blushed as he allowed it. Teeth, mouth, and tongue assaulted the area, nipping and licking between each crevasse between thigh and groin, he couldn't help himself, couldn't quell the noise, the sensations threw him from reality, each lick and nip sent a shock through his system, the multiple commotion between his thighs dazed him, it was exciting, pleasurable and ticklish all at once. He peeked down, his cock filled and heavy; he caught Goku's hungry eyes and groaned, lolling his head back against the mattress, burying his face into his shoulder, doing what he could to stifle his moans. _

_Goku all but devoured Vegeta, his musk weighty and thick, he breathed him in, knowing he would never have his fill. He could feel Vegeta's cock twitch and flex with each stroke of his tongue and smiled, seeing its rage for being ignored, with a flex it tapped his nose, Goku snickered, taking a tight hold, he felt Vegeta freeze. Goku's gaze lingered to the angry cock; his lips just a breath away. "Sorry, I was so rude." _

_With an amused apology he took the twitching organ, sucking it down with adept ease, groaning at the flavor, the silky feel of the harden rod pushing into his throat, adoring the way it took up all space, as if claiming and marking his mouth as its territory, relished in it, wanting it to go deeper, allow it to seep its essence inside him, brand him. _

_Vegeta gave no thought to halt his hips as they pushed up, he wanted more, and his body demanded it, taking what it wanted; pushing deeper into the hot mouth devouring him, sucking him in, he tugged harshly at the binds, he need to touch, needed to push that mouth further, smother the bastard with his cock. Unable to break the bindings, he used the only give he had. He thrust his hips, moving them as he would when he bedded a woman for a good ol' rough time, dominating that mouth. His body heated, rhythm built and maintained, taking his pleasure from the mouth working him over, never breaking its suction, wave upon wave of an building orgasmic high washed over him, escalating higher, needing to reach that necessary climax; with only a touch, it was all lost. _

_It only took that one simple touch to jar Vegeta's movements, stunting his orgasm, stopping him altogether, even the ability to breathe left him. Goku hushed the quieted whine, kissing and stroking the flesh before him, while his finger rubbed and coaxed the tight clenched wrinkled orifice with lube and gentle movements. "Relax." He spoke into Vegeta's thigh, worshipping the thick strong muscle. Closing in on Vegeta's waning erection, sucking it deep, working Vegeta into a fervor once again, all the while his finger probed, he could feel it loosen and tighten with each circular motion, making his own cock weep and flex, wanting nothing more than to side in between those enticing cheeks. _

_The moment he felt Vegeta's muscles loosen and his body rock against him, he slid in, experiencing what he desired for so long for the first time, affectionately his free hand pat and rub against Vegeta's chest, while his finger explored uncharted territory; hot and velvety. Letting the cock slip from his lax mouth he leaned up on his elbow, taking in the man below him, watching his chest rise and fall, lips parted, his beautiful dark eyes blurred and hazy. "That's it doll, relax and enjoy it, I'm gonna' make you feel real good." _

_Vegeta turned his head away, hiding himself against his shoulder, his cheeks burned from embarrassment, but the hunger was consuming, enough so to make him forget himself. A jolt of pure electricity shot through him, making his vision white out and grind his hips down, making that finger push against that wonderful place. That magnificent finger stroked over it, pushing on it continuously, his eyes watered, groans coming from the pit of his stomach made itself known, arching, trying to get more. He felt that finger pulling out of him. "Please don't!" He gasped. "Please don't stop that." _

_Goku moved in closer, nuzzling Vegeta's neck, he could feel Vegeta's pulse race against his lips. "You want more, Vegeta?" He didn't hear an answer, but he felt as Vegeta nodded almost frantically, spreading his thighs even further. He groped Vegeta, teasing his eager hole, slicking and prodding. He knew Vegeta was becoming a mess, his body high and nerves teeming, he could hear it in his blood, the pounding heart, and broken moans. He slipped two fingers to the knuckle inside him, making him arch onto those fingers pushing them in deeper; it stunned him how greedily Vegeta took them, how eager he was for it; his eyes almost rolled up at the realization, he was ready for him. _

_Vegeta clenched his teeth, moving up and down on those dexterous fingers, wanting something much more, he growled. "Just fuck me already!" _

_Goku smiled, oh yes, he was ready. He took position, slipping two fluffy pillows under Vegeta's hips, rubbing his thighs. Goku licked his lips, consuming the sight before him; Vegeta ready and more than willing to be fucked. He took the jar, lathering up his aching cock, hissing at the touch. _

_Vegeta watched enrapt, as Goku took aim, and with some force slid all the way in, until his pelvis touched and pushed against his balls. It was fire, pure unadulterated fire; the stretch burned his very core, his backside ablaze, aching and oh so good, the pain and fire agitated his body in a bittersweet throbbing. His cock jolted through a spasm, flopping onto the side of his hip, pounding and leaking the slick, smearing the skin. He wanted to wrap his body around the body that penetrated him so deeply; feeling as if his very core would split in two, instead all he could do was arch his hips, grind himself down, feeling that breathtaking pain, robbing him of breath. _

_Vegeta took his cock like a champion, grinding and arching for him, all the while Goku could only vibrate and gasp, unable to move just yet, stunned into shock by the extraordinary sensation of Vegeta's body. He could only watch Vegeta, enrapt by him, the feelings he had, amplified tenfold, awestruck, and made utterly stupid by those hazy passion filled eyes directed to him, solely on him. _

_Vegeta thrashed against his bindings, he shuddered and panted; never halting his hips. "Take them off." He desperately pleaded, "Please, Goku, take them off." _

_He returned back to himself by Vegeta's pleas, looking over the buckles, only to reach back, freeing the ankles first, groaned was the freed thighs wrapped tightly around his hips, squeezing and pulling him in, trying to make his cock slip deeper. He bitten down hard on his lip, harshly groaning through sealed lips he removed the wrist binds. _

_In a blurred of movements and a push of power, they tumbled, Vegeta wrapping himself around the larger body, pushing them into a seated position, he rode. Taking the cock in deeper, sliding his hips in a rowing fashion, frantically fucking in the position of long time lovers. Goku looking up to him, with eyes filled of something more than pleasure, it was that something more that turned the frantic fucking, into a deep slow proper session, Vegeta's hips moved with a slow established grace, while Goku met the rhythm, wrapping his arms around his back, hugging his body close; their hearts beating to the same tune. _

_It was Vegeta who initiated the kiss, explored the mouth of a man; felt the coarse stubble scrap against his own, it made his heart jump in excitement, and at first taste, he lost himself entirely; greedily he consumed Goku's lips, dominating his mouth, tasting a tang of himself there. He licked into his mouth, feeling Goku's tongue return the favor in kind._

_Two bodies worked together in a slow moving ardor, hips rolled, and thrusts gently, striving for completion, and something more surprising, astonishing them upon discovery, there was something much deeper between them, something profound and misunderstood._

_Vegeta held Goku closer, crushing his cheek against the middle of his chest, the build up reaching its final end, "Goku, I'm going to cum." He whispered into the mussed dark hair, his hands taking perch on Goku's shoulders. "Make me cum."_

_Goku growled, holding on tighter, pushing the seated body under him and buried his head in Vegeta's neck as he pushed in with more force, slow and sure, dedicated to the task at hand; groaned harshly as his cock throbbed, almost whined as Vegeta's body locked tightly around him, he didn't stop; fighting the clenching hole, forcing his way in, blinded by his own orgasm taking him. He worked them both into a satisfied climax. _

_They held each other, ignorant to the mess between them, the cum stained abs and cum filled ass, there was too much between them and yet in the moments of orgasmic forgetfulness, they both ignored the world, ignored who they were, and basked into the musky air, the scents of sex, sweat, and hormones lulled them into a satiated dreamless sleep. _

**Thank you all for the reviews, rating, follows, and rec's ! xoxox, also that wonderful writer Macha as made a topic on adult fanfiction for this fic, if anyone is interested or want to discuss something, by all means, here is the link. **

/topic/54348-whats-your-story-morning-glory-by-vegetaswriter/

**Fanfiction**

**Arvan82 – lol, thanxs for the review, and I hope this helps curbs your fix ;) **

**Nancy103 – hehe, well he was drugged, but Goku was good enough to let the drug leave his system ;) thank you **

**Dbzrocks153 – thank you for the review.**

**Cara2012 – Here you are my dear, another chapter, and not a long wait ;) **

**Adultfanfiction **

**Animeslave18 – Ah, no slavery, however, Vegeta became more than willing in the end muahaha…. *bats eyes* me a tease? Why I never… okay I am XD thanks for reviewing, you know I love hearing from you xoxo**

**Anon – Thank you for the review and support. My writing is great, it takes a required taste lol so thank you for reading and enjoying my work.**

**Macha – You honor me again my dear, thank you for reading and enjoying. I know they are OOC, when I write A/U's I like to do different things with them, different situations and add some new personalities, make some real-life issues and see how they would go about it. Humanize them lol. And once again thank you! Lots of love your way. Also thank you for creating a topic form on adultff! **


End file.
